narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Rin Nohara
was a chūnin-level medical-nin from Konohagakure's Team Minato. Rin would later become the unwilling jinchūriki of Isobu, as part of Madara Uchiha's plot to corrupt Obito Uchiha and join his cause.Naruto chapter 675, pages 9-11 Background On the day of their entrance into the Academy, Rin was present when Obito Uchiha arrived when the ceremony had ended, which left him dismayed. Rin, however, handed Obito his entrance documents, which he was very thankful for.Naruto chapter 599, pages 1-14 After graduating the academy, Rin was placed under the jōnin tutelage of Minato Namikaze, alongside Obito and Kakashi Hatake. For their final test to become genin, Minato tasked his potential students with taking one of two bells from him in actual combat. While initially, the team attacked Minato independently, easily being outmanoeuvred by the older ninja, Kakashi convinced Rin and Obito to work with him, ultimately earning Minato's approval to become his students as they passed the real test: showing team-work.Naruto: Shippūden episode 360 When they partook in the Chūnin Exams, Rin and Kakashi stood outside the gates of the Forest of Death waiting on Obito to arrive. While in the forest, they are confronted by Guy, Genma and Ebisu. Before they could attack as a team, though, she is shocked to see Obito move to attack, but gets knocked down by Guy. She later dressed his wounds and spoke to Obito who professed his pride in his clan, and his dream to be Hokage. She later watched with bated anticipation and cheered as Kakashi fought Guy during the third round of the exams. After Kakashi became a jōnin, Rin would concoct a top secret celebration for him much to Obito's dismay. During the Third Shinobi World War, Team Minato was assigned to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. During the mission, Rin was kidnapped by Taiseki during the course of the mission, and Kakkō — another one of her captors — attempted to interrogate her using genjutsu to find out if she knew anything about Konoha's war efforts. Rin's will, however, proved too strong and did not break even under the genjutsu. She was later rescued by Kakashi and Obito. Although they succeeded in rescuing her, Obito was crushed in a cave-in caused by Kakkō. Before Obito "died" however, he asked Rin to implant his Sharingan into Kakashi's left eye socket to replace the latter's damaged one. Wasting no time, Rin began the procedure immediately, after which, she and Kakashi were forced to flee when enemy reinforcements arrived and continued the cave-in. Minato would later arrive on the scene and defeat the Iwa-nin. After Kakashi had recovered, the team went on to complete their mission and destroy the bridge.Naruto chapters 239-244 In the anime, it was shown that Rin was sent out on a mission with Kakashi and Guy. With their situation looking grim, Guy used himself as a decoy to lead away the Iwagakure shinobi, and Kakashi went after him. Rin later returned with backup from Konoha, which caused the enemy-nin to retreat.Naruto: Shippūden episode 288 Some time after the events at Kannabi Bridge, Rin was kidnapped by Madara Uchiha under the guise of Kirigakure's doing,Naruto chapter 675, pages 8 and had Isobu sealed into her. She was also branded with the Puppet-Master Seal and programmed so that the tailed beast would be let loose within Konoha.Naruto chapter 629, pages 14-16 She was soon rescued by Kakashi. To ensure the retrieval of the tailed beast, various jōnin and Anbu-level Kirigakure shinobi were sent to chase after them. Surmising the true reason she was made a jinchūriki, Rin, being unable to take her own life, asked Kakashi to kill her in order to protect the village. Though Kakashi refused, Rin later intercepted Kakashi's Chidori, which was meant to hit a Kiri-nin, impaling herself and dying before the man she loved. Personality Rin was a sweet and friendly girl who cared deeply for her comrades as well as her village. She has been described as a kind girl and often played the role of peacemaker during Obito and Kakashi's many spats while remaining objective. Rin was also an intellectual individual, witnessed by her ability to learn as well as use high-level medical ninjutsu at such a young age. She was a devoted person as seen in her unwillingness to abandon Obito even when her own life was in great peril. She had a very strong will, as even though under what seemed to be the harshest of genjutsu, she would not break. While Obito had romantic feelings for her, Rin had romantic feelings for Kakashi instead, which were revealed only shortly after Obito was incapacitated during the cave in.Naruto chapter 244, page 14 Nevertheless, Rin cared very deeply for Obito and was willing to always help him in almost anything, either by treating his wounds or giving him moral support. She was one of the first people to acknowledge him as a person and a ninja, and she was confident that he would one day become Hokage as she was always supporting his dream, and hoped to be beside him should it happen. She was also deeply saddened when Obito was incapacitated on the cave in and she mourned him as she thought he had perished. Rin was very dedicated to her village and willingly died, sacrificing herself to protect it rather than risk destroying it.Naruto chapter 629 Appearance Rin was a young girl of average height. She had brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. She also wore the standard Konoha forehead protector, along with a pair of sandals, red stockings that stopped at her thighs, and a small, red bracelet on her left wrist.Naruto chapter 240, page 3 While on missions, Rin carried around a backpack instead of a pouch containing her equipment. As an Academy student, she wore a simple outfit consisting of a light-coloured blouse with a bow tied in the middle and a simple, sleeveless haori.Naruto chapter 599, pages 2-3 As a genin, Rin wore a light purple outfit with shuriken patterns over it, with a belt around her waist and several pouches. Underneath this, she wore chain-mail armour, and calf-length sandals.Naruto chapter 599, page 5 In the anime, during her mission with Kakashi and Might Guy, she wore the standard Konoha flak jacket over her light purple, shuriken-patterned outfit. Abilities As a medical-nin, Rin's primary duty on missions was to give support to her team-mates which she did with great aptitude and was even able to teach her team-mates basic first aid. Despite her age, she displayed great skill with medical ninjutsu able to aid her team on a high-ranked missions during the Third Shinobi World War as well as successfully implant Obito's left Sharingan into Kakashi's eye socket in a short period of time and with only basic medical tools. Rin's will was also incredibly strong as she was able to resist leaking any information when under Kakkō's genjutsu.Naruto chapter 243, page 3 In the anime, Rin showed at least basic taijutsu skill during her genin test against Minato. Stats Legacy Rin's death had a huge impact on her friends. Initially, it caused both Kakashi and Obito, who survived the cave-in and watched the events unfold from afar, to awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan in their respective eyes. In the anime, Kakashi suffered from trauma due to killing Rin and would usually suffer from nightmares, which would continue to plague him to adulthood.Naruto: Shippūden episode 349 Since Rin's death, Kakashi would regularly visit her grave to clean her tombstone and leave her flowers, even sharing top-secret intel with her such as Naruto's birth.Naruto chapter 607, pages 5-7 Rin's death, much like the deaths of every person dear to him, affected Kakashi but more so as she loved him and used him to kill her with his own hands. Even on the verge of death himself during Pain's invasion, Kakashi lamented on how he failed to protect her and said he was going to see her alongside the rest of their team.Naruto chapter 425, page 2 When her death was brought up much later, Kakashi was visibly stunned, to the point of being unable to move.Naruto chapter 598, pages 2-3 Rin's death had an even deeper impact on Obito. The sight of Rin's corpse drove Obito into embracing his clan's Curse of Hatred, hating reality itself for allowing such a system to permit senseless deaths as the object of his loathing, and the motivation to carry out Madara Uchiha's Eye of the Moon Plan — to create a world where heroes did not have to stand over graves and make pitiful excuses.Naruto chapter 597, page 15 Obito even claimed that Rin was the only light in his life. All in all, Rin died a loyal shinobi to her village, despite being kidnapped and made a jinchūriki in an attempt to wreak chaos on Konoha by Kirigakure. She chose to die rather than even risk bringing destruction to her home, exemplifying the Will of Fire inherited by the generation of Konoha shinobi.Naruto chapter 629, page 15 Trivia * can have various meanings, such as "dignified", "severe", or "cold". Her last name means "field". * Rin makes a cameo before her actual introduction in chapter 122 and ''Naruto'' episode 72 during a flashback of the Third Hokage, and on the cover of chapter 16. * According to the databook(s): ** Rin's favourite food was strawberries, while her least favourite was tsukudani. ** Her favourite word was . ** Her hobby was collecting shells. * Rin is the only known jinchūriki to have died without the tailed beast first being extracted. As such, Isobu is the only known tailed beast to have "died". Quotes * (To Obito) "It's not good to hide your wounds, you know. I'm looking after you."Naruto chapter 603, page 13 * (To Obito) "Do your best Obito! Become a cool Hokage and let me see how you save the world! It's a promise."Naruto chapter 653, page 13 References de:Rin Nohara es:Rin Nohara fr:Rin Nohara ka:რინ ნოჰარა pl:Rin Nohara ru:Рин Нохара